Lamentos de un Caballero
by MichelleLeeHan
Summary: Escribo mis lamentos, por la única razón de que no tengo a nadie a quien pueda expresarlas. Carezco de un buen amigo a quien pueda decirle lo que siento, un hombre en el cual llorar. A la única persona que podía contarle mis lamentos, yace lejos de mi, no me escucha, no me mira; no esta mas conmigo. Escribo en estas hojas todo lo que llevo dentro, aquello que me ahoga.


_**...**_

_**LAMENTOS DE UN CABALLERO**_

"Si como otro fuese aquel caballero que gano mil batallas,

Que jamás se rendía, que era tan fuerte;

Entonces, este cuaderno no tendría razón de ser.

Pero, tan solo soy un vago que vive en sus recuerdos,

Atado a sus sueños, temerosos del mañana."

_Escribo mis lamentos, _

_por la única razón de que no tengo_

_a nadie a quien pueda expresarlas._

_Carezco de un buen amigo _

_a quien pueda decirle lo que siento,_

_un hombro en el cual llorar._

_A la única persona que podia contarle mis lamentos, _

_yace lejos de mi, no me escucha, no me mira;_

_no esta más conmigo._

_Escribo estas hojas todo lo que llevo dentro, _

_aquello que me ahoga. Escribo mis temores,_

_mis pensamientos… mis recuerdos._

_._

_._

_**Los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, los cuales**_

_**Utilizo sin fines lucrativos. La historia: "Lamentos de un caballero"**_

_**Es propiedad de DVH y MichelleLeeHan.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Nuevamente termina otro día en el que no sé nada de ella.

Igual que ayer pase todo el día viviendo en mis recuerdos, recuerdos sobre ella. Pensando en todas las cosas que no le dije, en lo que quise hacer… en lo que ya no haré.

Siguen los recuerdos, su andanza por mi mente, cada vez más vividos; cada vez más dolorosos. Recuerdo sueños que tuve de ella, sueños por más hermosos, llenos de significado.

Viene una oleada de pensamientos; ya pesimistas, ya optimistas. Pienso en un futuro con ella, donde puedo ver su sonrisa, escuchar su voz… sentir su calor. Pensamientos que se vuelven fantasías al imaginarme a su lado. Tomando su mano, fundidos en un abrazo, tomando los roles de amantes. Fantaseo con besar sus labios, sentirlos junto a los míos, olvidando con todo mi sufrimiento.

Pienso en un futuro sin ella: es tan semejante a estos días. _"No, de este ultimo pensamiento no quiero saber nada. Apártate de mi y déjame solo con mis recuerdos."_ Comienzo a decir mientras me tiro a la cama; envuelto en lágrimas.

Comienza una lágrima a recorrer mi mejilla. Brota de mi ojo y se desliza a gran velocidad, hasta llegar al mentón, donde lentamente se prepara para su caída.

Me siento tan conmovido por esa lagrima, esta sola, "solo" al igual que yo, sin nadie a su lado. Al igual que yo corrió hacia su destino: la inevitable caída. Esta justo ahora donde yo; al borde de la desesperación, listo para lanzarse. Titubea un poco, busca en si mismo algo que haga salvarse, busca una mano de la cual apoyarse. Pero esta sola, no hay nada que buscar; lista para caer.

En ese momento, cuando cierro los ojos para tirarme al vacío. Llegan a mi aquellas palabras que ella me dijo en más de una ocasión: _"No estas solo, estaré siempre que me necesites."_

Sorpresivamente cerré los ojos y los abrí rápidamente… frene mi caída. Otra lagrima salio de mis ojos, ahora abiertos, seguida de otra y otra más. Juntas caían sobre mi almohada formando una tibia mancha húmeda.

El llanto era evidente, lloraba de manera angustiosa. Entre sollozos, pude decir: _"Te necesito ahora, ¿Dónde estás?" _diciendo lo ultimo de manera insufrible y sin encontrar una respuesta.

Los recuerdo no cesaban en ningún momento, cada vez eran más dolorosos, cada vez hacían que mis pasos regresaran atrás, hasta los días en que la vi por vez primera. Yo no hacia más que llorar y dejarme llevar por estos recuerdos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Recuerdo el día en que la vi por primera vez, eran los primeros días de clase. Mi estado era decadentista a causa de lo ocurrido esas vacaciones. Recién había dejado mi titulo de Caballero, había abandonado la lucha, me había quedado tendido en el suelo sin ganas de seguir, en el helado viento, dejando que la obscura noche se apoderara de mí; condenándome a la soledad.

Poco me interesaba interactuar con otras personas, así que en los recesos solo caminaba observando todo a mí alrededor sin deparar un momento en lo que veía. Cierto día en ese caminar acostumbrado cruce mirada con una bella dama, tenia un hermoso rostro, se notaba tímida y llena de ternura; aún así con algo de melancolía. Esto último llamo mi atención y curiosidad sobre ella.

Hablando con un amigo me enteré de que el también había puesto la mirada en ella, y de que tenia ganas de conocerla. Entonces nos propusimos que le hablaríamos.

Paso el tiempo y ninguno de los dos nos se atrevía a hablarle. Regularmente por un lapso de semanas me encontraba de frente con ella, ambos nos mirábamos y sonriamos mutuamente, luego cada quien seguía su camino sin decir una palabra. Muchas veces se repitió esto sin que yo me atreviera a decirle algo, hasta que deje de encontrarla.

Mientras más pasaba el tiempo, mas notaba que mi vida se volvía más monótona, ya que nada tenia importancia. Intente salir con unas chicas pero jamás llegaba nada serio, gran parte de las veces debido a mi. Los estudios y las relaciones sociales poco me importaban y aún así conseguía calificaciones altas, me volvía un ser indispensable entre aquellos que se hacían llamar "mis amigos"; incluso la bella dama que había llamado mi atención quedaba olvidada y pensaba desapercibida en aquellos monótonos días.

Algunas veces observaba a aquella bella dama, por alguna razón llamaba mi atención. Era muy bella con facciones delicadas y con un tierno semblante. Pero sabía bien que aquello no era suficiente para que llamara mi atención de esa forma. La observaba más detenidamente y veía algo distinto en ella, un especie de brillo que la cubría, entonces la veía sonreír, lo hacia de una manera esplendida, podía sentirse el calor que emanaba cuando sonreía. Y yo en mi obscura y fría soledad no hacia más que maravillarme al ver aquello, pensaba que podría romper mi monotonía; y aún así seguía sin atreverme a hablarle.

De todo aquello habían pasado ya 5 meses, y no fue hasta el último parcial en que pude hablarle. Era un sábado, mientras esperaba en las canchas de baloncesto a que mi entrenamiento acabara, charlaba con una amigo sobre la bella dama y mi deseo de conocerla. Nos sentamos a esperar que nuestro próximo entrenamiento comenzara cuando ella apareció. Salía de su taller sabatino acompañada de un sujeto y de una de sus amigas. Mi amigo me insistió a hablarle, y al ver mi negativa él fue solo a conocerla. En el camino hacia ella se encontró con otro de mis amigos y comenzaron a abordarla. Kiba, el tipo con el que estaba conversando hace un momento, conocía al sujeto que acompañaba a la bella dama, y fue así como se acerco.

Yo veía todo desde el lugar donde me encontraba sentado sin ganas de nada, salvo de ir y presentarme. Veía como Kiba apuntaba y señalaba a mi persona, veía como ella volteaba a verme y luego atendía la plática con aquellos dos. Entonces me levante de mi lugar y me dirigí hacia donde ellos de encontraban. Llegué y saludo como si nada, sin dar muestra de temor y timidez que sentía. Estaban hablando de anime y videojuegos, temas de los cuales conozco en demasía, especialmente el anime. Descubrí que la bella dama también era aficionada al anime y encontré ahí un punto en el que conveníamos. En un momento de sumo valor me acerque a ella y pregunte su nombre dando primero el mío. Supe pues que su nombre era Sakura y yo con eso estaba satisfecho.

Conocí ahí mismo a Rock Lee que era el sujeto que la acompañaba, note que él la quería, mirara donde la miraba era notorio el afecto que sentía por ella. Vi a Kiba pedir su número y correo de Sakura, y como el otro sujeto le pedía a Kiba que más tarde se los pasara. Pude ver a Rock Lee sonriendo ufano de si mismo como diciendo: "Yo ya tengo desde tiempo atrás aquello que ahora piden." Y al mismo tiempo se le notaba molesto por la atención que ahora recibía la chica que quería. Me vi a mi mismo incapaz de entablar una buena charla con ella, incapaz de pedir su número o correo, pero me sentía satisfecho y sabia que al habernos presentado, sería ahora más fácil hablar con ella en un futuro. Tuvimos que irnos, sin querer hacerlo, al ver que el entrenador nos esperaba con el ceño fruncido. Veía de vez en vez a Sakura que aun estaba donde mismo, la vi hasta que hubo que irse a casa. Kiba se acerco a mi y me dijo: _"Vez como era fácil ir a hablarle, yo ya tengo todos sus datos, deberías ser más atrevido."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Recuerdo aquello y comienzo a sonreír entre el llanto. Las lágrimas son más abundantes y no parecen tener fin. Pensamientos llegan ante mí de manera acusatoria. _"¿Por qué no hablaste antes?, ¿Por qué fuiste tan cobarde y no te atreviste a acercarte a ella desde un inicio desde las primeras sonrisas? Quizás ahora serian amantes, quizás ahora estarías a su lado o te habrías olvidado de ella." _Pensaba yo en ese momento, entre el angustioso llanto. Pensaba que todo estaba bien como habían salido las cosas, todo había sido hermoso, pero no estaba bien, justo ahora ella… rompí en un tormentoso llanto nuevamente.

Un mareo de recuerdos llegaba ante mi nuevamente, y yo me dejaba ante ellos, sentado ahora sobre mi cama, escuchando el gotear de mis lagrimas que caían ahora en mi colchón.

Recuerdos sobre los días en que torpe y tímidamente me empecé a acercar a ella. Siempre o casi siempre en compañía de Rock Lee, del cual me empecé a volver amigo, y con el cual iba con Sakura.

Poco era lo que yo hablaba con ella, siempre era sobre algún tema de anime o de alguna próxima convención es a lo que se limitaba nuestra charla. Por su parte Rock Lee hacia su intento de agradarle, oprimido y afligido por las miradas de los amigos de Sakura, que no eran pocos.

Pocas eran las veces que hablaba con ella, siempre de forma efímera y sin profundizar en nada, sin lograr que ella me tuviera en la mente. Aún así aprovechaba esos fugaces momentos para conocerla y apreciar un poco lo que me decía, no con palabras si no con gestos y movimientos corporales. Notaba su acentuada timidez, la ternura que reflejaba, notaba como se dejaba someter ante los deseos de otros, de cómo respondía pronta y amablemente cuando la llamaban, notaba su alegría a cada sonrisa. Pero, si observaba mejor, podía notar también cierta melancolía en ella, como si estuviera triste de algo; como si se sintiera sola.

Veía aquello y aún así no me atrevía a decírselo, no me atrevía a entablar una verdadera conversación. Poco a poco deje de hablarle, ya solo me limitaba a saludarla y verla pasar. Rara vez en compañía de Rock Lee íbamos a hablarle pero era poco el tiempo que durábamos ahí y nos íbamos sin mas.

Salía un momento de ese mar de recuerdos, asomaba la cabeza para tomar aire y pensar: _"¿Qué habría sido de mi en estos momentos si no le hubiera hablado? De haber dejado las cosas así, sin intimidar con ella, sin saber en estos momentos nada de ella, ¿estaría bien?¿No sería mejor así?..." _Sin poder responderme aquellas cuestiones, me sumergí de nuevo en ese mar de recuerdos, esta vez de forma mas larga, haciendo de mi estado actual un doloroso sufrimiento, volviendo más desenfrenado mi llanto.

* * *

.

.

Lo sé, no es de Dios. Quedé de actualizar mis otras historias y traigo una nueva, pero esta ya esta terminada *-* solo sería ir subiendola poco a poco.

Quiero disculparme el OOC que tendrá esta historia. Pero es que así fue escrita y no quiero cambiarle las actitudes de los personajes, ya que perdería el toque y el giro principal de la historia.

Por cierto, Fans SasuSaku les invito a entrar al grupo de Sasusaku**Eternal Love** de facebook. Solo ponganlo así y entrenle, les juro que se van a divertir. Y así como hay grupo hay una pagina, también denle like, es puro amor ahí dentro 3 ¡Vamos, Vamos! No se arrepentirán, en serio.

En fin, espero y les agrade esta nueva historia. ¡Y nos seguimos leyendo!

Michelle fuera.


End file.
